The Disappearence Of Sarah McGee
by baileybeagle
Summary: Sarah calls Tim at work, before she can tell him the line goes dead and Tim gets to Sarah's appartment...she's disappeared. 5 years later a dead petty officer and a link between the two cases. McAbby & TIVA at the end. There is a sequel to this story: GOING TO LIVE WITH UNCLE TIM
1. Sarah Goes Missing

**NCIS:**

**WHERE IS, SARAH MCGEE?**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do no belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sarah calls Tim at work, but before she can tell him what she need to tell him...the phone line goes dead. Tim gets to Sarah's apartment...to find she's been kidnapped. 5 years later the team gets a call to the scene of a dead petty officer. A link is found between a 5 - year - old cold case and the dead petty officer. McAbby and Tiva**

**CHAPTER 1: SARAH MCGEE, GOES MISSING...**

**NCIS SQUAD ROOM...**

**FRIDAY...**

It was the start of another day, it had been a long week and Tim couldn't wait to go home.

He had turned on his computer and started to work when Tony and Ziva showed up arguing about something as usual. Tim just ignored them and continued to check his e-mail.

"Hey, Probilicious, you're early." Tony said dropping his bag and sitting down.

"Maybe you're just late, Tony." Tim said not looking away from his computer.

"If I am its bec..." Tony began, but Tim's phone rang.

"McGee...Sarah...okay, what do you want to tell me? Sarah!" Tim yelled, he had heard a scream and the line had gone dead.

Tim jumped up and started to run for the elevator.

"Probie, where are you going?" Tony yelled standing up, but Tim had already disappeared.

"It sounded like to see his sister, something is wrong." Ziva replied as Gibbs walked in coffee in hand.

"Where's McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"We don't know, he got a call from Sarah and took off." Tony replied.

**SARAH'S APARTMENT...**

Tim reached Sarah's apartment in no time, not bothering to pay attention to the speed limit. He could feel that something was wrong and his feeling just got worse when...he sees the building is already crawling with Metro cops there. One of them tries to stop him from getting in, but after showing, his NCIS badge and they let him in. His feet take him to Sarah's apartment and he stops in the doorway...not this can't be happening.

The apartment has been torn apart and the phone has torn out of the wall. Tim walks over to one of the officers.

"What happened?" He asked.

"What's NCIS doing here?" Officer Daniels as his name badge reads asked.

"I'm not only an NCIS agent; this is my sister's apartment. What happened?" Tim repeats.

"We don't know much yet; we're still trying to process. From what we can tell is..." Officer Daniels tells him everything that they have found so far, which isn't much.

"I was talking to her..." Tim said.

"Did you hear what happened?" Officer Daniel's asked.

Tim knew how this work and the questions they would ask.

"She called me at NCIS and said there was something she needed to tell me, but didn't get a chance. I heard something in the background and then the line went dead." Tim said.

Tim began to look around himself and then realized he left work, knowing Gibbs was probably mad. Tim pulled out his cell phone and called Gibbs. After a few rings, Gibbs answered the phone.

"Boss...Sarah's apartment...I was talking to her and the line went dead...because before that I heard something in the background...all right." Tim hung up.

Gibbs, Ziva and Tony were on their way. However, this was a Metro cop crime scene and Tim wasn't supposed to be on the case, because it was his sister...that wasn't going to stop him from searching on his own and follow other leads.

HE WOULD FIND HIS SISTER, SARAH...NO MATTER WHAT IT TOOK! THEN THE PEOPLE OR PERSON THAT TOOK HER WOULD REGRET IT!

**"**Yeah, he just walked down the hall. I didn't know NCIS would be involved in this case." Tim heard Officer Daniel's say and made his way back to the living room.

"Probie, what happened?" Tony asked.

"The line went dead..." Tim began, but didn't finish.

"She will be found with all of us looking for her." Ziva told him.

"I've already looked around, but I can't find anything that would help." Tim said not hearing Ziva.

"Rule 10, McGee." Gibbs said.

"Never get personally involved in a case. I can't help it...it's my sister." Tim told him.

After that NCIS and Metro police searched the scene, collected the very little evidence there was to find, then took statements. Tim said he wanted the evidence taken back to NCIS for Abby to process and there was a little disagreement about it not being an NCIS case. In the end, the evidence was taken back to NCIS.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

Abby had her music going and was set with her Caf-Pow, but there was little to do. It was a slow day for NCIS. She heard the door and turned to see Tim was bringing what looked like evidence. She smiled, but her smile faded when she saw the look on Tim's face. Something was wrong and she began to worry.

"Timmy, what's wrong?" Abby asked as Tim set down the evidence.

"Sarah..." Was all Tim could say and Abby was confused.

He sat down in his chair and she knew something had happened to his sister.

"What about Sarah? What happened?" Abby asked and he looked at her.

"She called me a...little while ago. We were talking on the phone and the line went dead. I left and when I got to Sarah's apartment...she wasn't there. Someone's kidnapped my sister." Tim said and Abby pulled him into a hug.

Tim put his arms around her grateful that she was there, but all the time he wondered...

'Where was, Sarah? Who would take her?'

"It's going to be okay, Timmy we'll find her. I'll get through the evidence and see what it tells me, okay?" Abby asked and Tim nodded letting her go, he just sat there.

'What if something happened and they couldn't save her?'

Tim pulled out his phone again and dreaded the call he was about to make, but knew he had to be the one to tell them...not a cop, but their son.

"Hey, mom...I have something to tell you and its not good news. Is dad there too?...Sarah's missing...I don't know...she called me and then after a few minutes the line went dead, I just got back to NCIS from her apartment...I'll keep you updated...I'm going to find her...all right, I'll talk to you soon...bye." Tim said, he had heard his father in the background and by the time he hung up, his mother had been sobbing.


	2. Five Years, New Cases & Surprises

**NCIS**

**WHERE IS, SARAH MCGEE?**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do no belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sarah calls Tim at work, but before she can tell him what she need to tell him...the phone line goes dead. Tim gets to Sarah's apartment...to find she's been kidnapped. 5 years later the team gets a call to the scene of a dead petty officer. A link is found between a 5 - year - old cold case and the dead petty officer. McAbby and Tiva**

**CHAPTER 2: FIVE YEARS & A NEW CASE...**

All evidence had been processed, but dead end after dead end had come up.

Tim promised his parents as he had promised himself...

To find Sarah no matter how long it took. Eventually Sarah's case had been marked a cold case, but that didn't stop Tim from looking and he didn't let anyone try to stop him.

**NCIS SQUAD ROOM...**

**A LITTLE OVER FIVE YEARS LATER...**

A few days ago had marked the five-year anniversary of Sarah's disappearance and on that day, Tim had gone to be with his parents, just as he had done every year since it happened.

When Tim got to work this morning, Tony and Ziva were at their desk. He heard Tony say something, but didn't reply.

He just sat down at his desk and turned on his computer, when Gibbs walked in coffee in hand.

Gibbs phone rang and the three agents knew what that meant, sure enough...

"Grab your gear! Dead petty officer!" Gibbs called and the three agents grabbed their gear following him to the elevator.

**THE CRIME SCENE...**

Once they reached the scene of the dead petty officer's house, they got to work. Tim noticed there was toys for a little girl and hoped that she hadn't seen anything.

Ducky had estimated time of death of just about twelve hours before.

Tony had finished taking pictures, Ziva had taken statements and Tim began to look around for the child.

Finally, he looked into a room that looked like it belonged to a child, he saw a little girl sitting on the bed and she didn't seem to be hurt.

She must have figured out he was there, because she looked at him and there were tears running down her face as she clung to a teddy bear in her arms.

She looked afraid of him and tried to get as close to the wall as she could.

Tim was startled...he knew those eyes and that face, but it was impossible.

The little girl looked just like Sarah had at about four.

'Could it be? Did Sarah...his little sister have had a baby?'

*** She had said that day she needed to tell him something and had been crying on the phone. ***Tim remembered.

'If this was Sarah's daughter...

Where was Sarah now? Where had she been for the past five years? Why did this little girl look just like her and how did the dead petty officer fit in?'

These were the questions that ran through his mind.

"Hi, I'm Tim. It's okay; I'm here to help..." Tim began he pulled out his badge to show it to her, then knelt down.

The little girl looked at him, his badge and back at Tim.

Something was wrong with her and though it didn't show. He knew that her being here she had probably seen what had happened and stayed hidden.

After a minute, she began to walk toward him, but...

"Mc..." Gibbs was in the doorway, the little girl ran back to the wall and once again tried to get as close to it as she could.

"Boss, sh-she looks just like, Sarah. She doesn't seem to be hurt, but something seems to be wrong with her." Tim said not taking his eyes off the little girl.

After what seemed a long time, Tim began to walk over to the little girl, talking to her the whole time and was finally able to pick her up.

Then took her out the back door so she didn't see the sight of the dead petty officer; though he was pretty sure she already had, he didn't want her to see it again.

"McGee, take her back to NCIS." Gibbs said from the house.

She still clung tight to her teddy bear and then began to cry harder. She had to be scared and confused...not knowing what was going on.

Tim had noticed, as he looked through the house that there had been no pictures but Timothy McGee did know one thing...

This had to be his niece; this little girl had to be...Sarah's daughter.

On the way back to NCIS with Ziva and Tony, Tim had called Ducky to tell him that he had found a little girl.

Ducky agreed to check her out and see if she was okay.

Tony and Ziva had begun asking him questions as soon as they had finished at the scene and noticed that Tim had the small girl.

He told them everything he could about finding her; how she looked like Sarah, and what he had suspected.

**NCIS...**

**AUTOPSY...**

Tony and Ziva had taken the evidence to Abby, while Tim after making sure that Ducky didn't have anyone on his tables took the little girl to autopsy.

"Hey, Ducky." Tim said as he carried the small girl into autopsy and set her down on a table.

She had not let go of her bear and looked around, looking even more frightened.

"Hello, Timothy, who do we have here?" Ducky asked. "I don't know her name, but I found her room." Tim told him.

At first when Ducky began to check her out, she shrunk away. Ducky was able to check her over though.

"Well, Timothy, she other then being a little traumatized...other then that she is in good health." Ducky told him.

"Thanks, Ducky." Tim said and picked her up.

Next, it was off to Abby's lab, so Tim got in the elevator and it didn't take long before he got off the elevator.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

When he walked into Abby's lab, Abby turned around and smiled. Tim had noticed that Abby had her music at the normal high volume and it didn't ever affect the child when they walked in.

"Hey, Timmy." Abby said and then said in sign language,

'Hi, I'm Abby. What's your name?'

"Abby, wh..." Tim began, but was surprised when the child signed something back.

For about a minute or two, Abby and the girl talked in sign language. The Abby looked at him and smiled even more.

"Abby, how did you know..." Tim began.

"Tony and Ziva brought me the evidence and there is a lot about deaf kids in here. They also told me why you weren't with them; looks like you've got a new best friend...Annie Ducan." Abby told him.

"Abs...I think she's my niece." Tim said and Abby looked at him in shock.

"Tim, are you sure? Sarah's been missing for a little over five years." Abby said.

"Yes, Abby...she looks just like Sarah when she was about four. She has Sarah's face and eyes." Tim replied.

"Just before you, Tony and Ziva got here Jimmy brought me blood and a few other things to test. But you want me to run a DNA test with you two so we know for sure if she is your niece or not?" Abby asked and Tim nodded.

Abby got what she needed and signed what she needed Annie to do; Annie opened her mouth so that Abby could swab her cheek.

Then she did the same to Tim, so she could see if Annie was in fact Tim's niece.

After a few minutes, the results came in...


	3. Annie And Abby

**NCIS:**

**WHERE IS, SARAH MCGEE?**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do no belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sarah calls Tim at work, but before she can tell him what she need to tell him...the phone line goes dead. Tim gets to Sarah's apartment...to find she's been kidnapped. 5 years later the team gets a call to the scene of a dead petty officer. A link is found between a 5 - year - old cold case and the dead petty officer. McAbby and Tiva**

**CHAPTER 3: ANNIE & ABBY...**

**ABBY'S LAB...**

After a few minutes, the results came in...

Annie was indeed Tim's niece.

After looking through more of the evidence, Abby came across Annie's birth certificate.

Annabelle (Annie) Colleen Ducan, born July 22.

Turned out to be 3 1/2 almost four and seemed very smart for her age.

Annie had loosen her grip on her teddy bear and seemed to feel safe with the two of them.

Tim watched as Abby signed something to Annie that made Annie look at Tim and then back at Abby.

The link between dead petty officer and Sarah was Annie; they were her parents.

However, there were questions that still remained...

'Annie was Sarah's daughter...where was, Sarah? Why would she abandon her daughter and why had she not tried to contact Tim or their parents in the past five years? What had happened? Would they find Sarah alive or would they be too late?'

"Tim!" Abby said again and he came out of his thoughts.

The thought of smacking Tim in the back of the head had crossed Abby's mind, but she did not want to do that in front of Annie.

"Sorry, Abs, did you say something?" Tim asked and Abby looked down at Annie.

"She's asleep." Abby told him.

"Oh, can I put her in your office?" Tim asked.

"You know you don't have to ask that." Abby said leading her way to her office.

She pulled out her sleeping bag and everything else. They laid a sleeping Annie down in Abby's office and for a minute, they watched her sleep.

"I had better get up to the squad room and..." Tim began.

"Abs?" It was Gibbs.

"Hey, Gibbs." Abby said as she followed Tim out of her office.

"Where is the little..." Gibbs began.

"Annie is asleep in my office. I ran a few tests and made a break in a five year old case." Abby said.

"Annie? Who's Annie and what case?" Gibbs asked setting down a Caf-Pow.

"Tim's sister, Sarah. The dead petty officer is Annie's dad and Tim's sister Sarah is her mother. Gibbs...Annie is deaf. She has been signing to me. I found stuff in the evidence about having a deaf child and after I began to sign to her, she began to sign back. I also found her birth certificate, she's 3 1/2, and she'll be four in five months. I haven't gotten anything else yet." Abby explained.

"Good work, Abs. McGee, I need you back in the squad room to help find out what happened." Gibbs said giving Abby a kiss on the forehead and then left the lab.

"Abbs, you're going to have to teach me how to sign language, so I can talk to Annie to. Just call me if she wakes up and wants to know where I am. I'll be down as soon as I can." Tim stated and started to walk out.

"Hey, Tim?" Abby called.

"What Abby?" Tim asked turning back to face her.

"I want to talk later about a few things and find out something. It's important." Abby told him. "Okay, we'll talk later." Tim promised the left heading for the elevator that would take him to the squad room, wondering the whole time what Abby wanted to talk to him about.

**SQUAD ROOM...**

Tim sat down at his desk as Tony and Ziva looked over at him, then Tony just had to start in picking on him.

"Hey, McProbius, where's your new girlfriend?" Tony joked.

"My niece is asleep in Abby's office." Tim said as he got to work at his computer.

"Yo-your what?" Tony asked and sounded surprised.

Then it hit Tim what he had just said.

He looked up to see that not only was Tony looking at him in shock, but also Ziva was looking over his way to.

"Her name is Annie; she's 3 1/2 and deaf. She looked just like Sarah did at the age, so I had Abby run and DNA test and found out that she's my niece. The petty officer's last name is Duc..." Tim began, but Tony cut him off.

"Our dead petty officer's name is...Alexander Colin Ducan." Tony told him.

"I still want to know what happened to Sarah and where she is. I know she wouldn't abandon her daughter on purpose." Tim said.

"Let's find out what happen to petty officer Ducan, and then we will find out what happened to your sister. What do you know about our petty officer?" Gibbs asked Tony and Ziva walking in with his coffee in hand.

While Ziva and Tony filled, Gibbs in what they had it wasn't much of a start, just as it had been with Sarah's case.

'This was not going to become another cold case thought, they would find out what happen to Annie's dad and where Sarah was. After a little over five years since Sarah disappeared they had a lead...finally.'

Tim silently vowed.

It was then that the phone was answered.

"Hey, mom...it's about, Sarah...no we haven't found her...we found her daughter...yes, her name is, Annie...Abby, figured it out...the evidence that was brought in...she ran a test...the dead petty officer...is her father...here at NCIS...mom?...Annie is deaf...Abby, has been talking to her...Abby knows sign language...Annie can sign...she is asleep in Abby's office right now...I'll see you when you get here...all right...bye." Tim hung up.

As Tim had hung up, he heard his mom telling Admiral McGee, everything that Tim had just told her and knew they would be here soon.

"McGee, what are you going to do about, Annie?" Gibbs asked.

"We have to find, Sarah and until then I'm going to be the one taking care of, Annie. Abby said she would teach me sign language, so I can communicate with...my niece." Tim told him.

"All right, what are you two waiting for, get to work." Gibbs said turning to Ziva and Tony.

"Hey, Probie, does this mean you and..." Tony began.

"DiNozzo, get to work." Gibbs told him with a glare.

Tim knew that Tony was going to ask,

'If he (Tim) and Abby were going to get back together.'

Tim kind of liked that idea and kind of hoped that was what Abby wanted to talk to him about; He knew as long as he had to take care of Annie that Abby would be there to help him.

He hoped by the time this case was over that Sarah would be found and that Abby would want to get back together, but knew a few years ago that Abby had said...

_***I'm never getting married or having kids.***_

"McGee!" Gibbs barked and Tim looked over at him, and then realized he had just been sitting there. "Sorry, boss." Tim told him and got to work, until his phone rang.

"McTro..."Tony started to say, but it was then that Tim's phone rang.

"Abby? All right, I'll be right there. Boss, Abby said that Annie just woke up from a nightmare and that she's trying to get, Annie to tell her what is wrong. Annie won't talk and thinks that me being down there might help." Tim explained and without waiting for an answer headed for the elevator.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

A few minutes later Tim walked down the hall to Abby's lab, he found Abby in her office, sitting in her officer chair and had Annie who was crying on her lap.

"Hey, Tim. I..." Abby began.

"Its okay, Abb. Can you help me try and talk to her?" Tim asked, because now Annie seemed to have calmed down a little bit.

"Yes..." Abby signed to Annie and Annie looking shaken gave a nod.

So for a few minutes Tim asked questions, that Abby signed and by the time that they were done...Annie was crying again.

She had been in her room hiding because her daddy had come in and signed at her to hide.

So the petty officer had known who killed him and had protected Annie, probably thinking he could handle whoever killed him. Annie had been hiding a long time and when she came out; she had seen her daddy and he wouldn't wake up.

So Annie didn't know who had killed her father, if they had been driving or anything else.

She had been the only witness and though she was very smart for her age, she knew nothing of what had happened.

Tim was surprised that Annie was clinging to Abby and her bear as if they were her lifesavers.

He knew the main reason is that she could talk to Annie.

Annie and Abby were getting to know each other.

Right now, it looked like Annie felt a connection to Abby, because they could both sign...

Tim knew Gibbs could to, but did not get a chance to know Annie.

"Abs!" Gibbs called walking into her lab.

"In here Gibbs!" Abby called and Gibbs came into her office.

"Boss, Annie had a nightmare. I asked her about it and she doesn't know what happened. She was hiding because her father came in and told her to hide; when she came out...he was dead." Tim told Gibbs.

Gibbs the whole time was looking down at Annie clinging to Abby.

He signed who he was to Annie and for a minute, she just looked at him.

She looked at Gibbs, Abby and then finally Tim.

Finally, her grip on her bear and Abby loosened.


	4. Tim Takes Annie Home With Him

**NCIS:**

**WHERE IS, SARAH MCGEE?**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do no belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sarah calls Tim at work, but before she can tell him what she need to tell him...the phone line goes dead. Tim gets to Sarah's apartment...to find she's been kidnapped. 5 years later the team gets a call to the scene of a dead petty officer. A link is found between a 5 - year - old cold case and the dead petty officer. McAbby and Tiva**

**CHAPTER 4: TIM TAKES ANNIE HOME WITH HIM...**

**TIM'S APARTMENT...**

**THURSDAY...**

It had been a long day for both him and especially for Annie. Tim spent as much of the rest of the day that he could in Abby's lab. Abby had found ways to keep Annie occupied, when Annie got bored with that she would come into the lab and watch. They had made sure that Annie never saw the pictures of the crime scene.

Tim was glad to be home...

He had a sleeping Annie in his arms; she had her bear in one arm and her thumb in her mouth. He set his bag down, so he could unlock the door.

He had no idea what he was going to do; he didn't know that much about kids at 3 1/2. He remembered Sarah at Annie's age, but then it had been simple...

His parents had taken care of her.

Finally getting the door unlocked he managed to get the suitcase and his bag on the floor by the door.

Tim then turned to close the door, Abby had said she had to do a couple of things and then she would come to his apartment.

Tim decided to go lay Annie down in his bed for now and when he did, he made sure she wouldn't fall off.

An hour later there was a knock at the door, he opened it to find Abby.

"Hey, is everything okay? Where's Annie?" Abby asked she had a couple of bags in both hands and another on the ground.

"She's fallen asleep in the car and is in my bed. What's this?" Tim replied taking both bags from her and then set them on the counter in the kitchen.

"I picked up a few groceries and I got something else to, but it's down in my car." Abby replied.

"Abby, I have groceries. What do you still have in your car?" Tim asked.

"I just picked up a few things that Annie might like and I stopped by to see my brother, Luca. He said that he had a bed that would work for Annie for now...at least until we find Sarah. I'll stay here with, Annie and you can go get it." Abby said and for a minute, Tim looked at her.

"Abby, I...I can't thank you enough for helping me." Tim said giving her a kiss on the cheek without thinking about it, then grabbed her keys to go get the bed.

After Tim had gone to get the bed, Abby went to Tim's room to look in on Annie.

Abby's thoughts then turned to what she wanted to talk to Tim about. She had to admit she was still a little scared, but if things worked out...well, it would be great.

Abby had wanted to talk to Tim for a couple of weeks, long before Annie had appeared.

She just kept putting it off and now looking at Annie, it seemed it would be right.

Just then, she heard the front door open and made her way back to the door. Tim was carrying pieces of the small bed, so Abby went over to help. They put the pieces in Tim's room and it didn't take long to set it up.

Since Annie was already set in Tim's bed for now, they decided to leave her there and headed back to the living room.

"Okay, ready for your first lesson in sign language?" Abby asked as they sat down on the couch.

"No, Abbs, you told me earlier there was something you wanted to talk to me about tonight. What is it?" Tim asked looking her in the eyes.

Abby looked away and at first didn't know what to say, she had thought about it for weeks.

She had known what she wanted to say and had in mind what she was going to tell him, but looking into his eyes...

Everything she had been afraid of came up again.

"Abbs?" Tim asked and sounded worried; she looked at him finally again.

"Timmy, there is something I have been wanting to tell you. I've wanted to talk to you about this for weeks, before this case came to us..." Abby didn't feel like she could finish.

"What is it, Abby? Is there something wrong?" Tim asked taking her hand; he could see something in her eyes.

"I don't know if I can do this, Tim. I want to, but I don't know if I can. I already said I would I never would, but something has changed and I don't know what it is." Abby told him as she looked down at his hand in her's.

"Do what? Abby, what are you talking about? Talk to me, you..." Tim began, but Abby cut him off.

"I-I still love you." Abby whispered and taking a chance she looked at him, he looked at her shocked.

"A..." Tim began.

"I don't know what happened. It's just one day when we were working in my lab I looked over and...I realized that breaking up with you, because you wanted a commitment was a big mistake." Abby told him and taking a chance she looked at him.

"Abby, I don't..." Tim began and smiled.

It was the first time in a couple of years that he smiled and after looking off toward the direction of his bedroom. He kissed her on not on the cheek as he had done earlier, but on the lips.

It had been years since they had kissed like this and he knew that what they had felt for each other sine they first met...it was still there.

He pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"You know what, Abby?" Tim asked as he continued to smile at her.

"What?" Abby asked.

"Every since you said you wanted to talk to me this morning I was hoping this is what it was about." Tim told her, she took her hand out of his and he looked down.

"Your first lesson, I love you in sign." Abby told him.

"I already knew that one." Tim told her and Abby looked at him.

"How?" Abby asked. "You used to use that sign we were dating and I looked it up." Tim told her.

"How much more do you know?" Abby asked looking at him. "Not much, I don't know what I'm going to do if she wakes up tonight. I won't know what's she's saying." Tim said.

"I'll show you some signs that she will probably be using to show you what she needs. Then I'll let you figure out most of the others on your own." Abby said with a smile.

"Abby! You ca..." Tim began.

"I was kidding, Tim. Have you told your parents yet?" Abby inquired.

"Yeah, I called them when I went back up the squad room. Mom is happy to find out about Annie, but she was upset when I told her that we hadn't found Sarah. So my parents said they would be here by tomorrow. I just hope we can find Sarah al..." Tim started then looked toward the way that led to his room Abby looked too.

'I'm thirsty.' Annie signed and Abby stood up.

"She just signed that she's thirsty. Come on, Tim." Abby said and the three of them walked into the kitchen.

Abby dug into one of the bags pulling out a cup for Annie and filled it with a little milk. After that, they sat back down on the couch, Abby sat on one side of Annie and Tim on the other.

"You're really good with her." Tim said looking from his niece to Abby.

"I can't help it...she's apart of your family. Of course I would have helped if she was or not." Abby said as she looked down at Annie.

Tim just sat there and watched after a little while the cup was beginning to fall from Annie's hand and Abby set it on Tim's desk. Annie had fallen asleep against Tim, so the three of them sat there.

Finally, Tim picked Annie up and was surprised when she didn't wake up. Then Abby followed Tim to his room where he laid Annie in the bed that would be her's until they found Sarah.

"You're really good with her to, Timmy. You're going to be a good dad some day." Abby said as they headed back to the living room.

It was only after they sat back down on the couch that Tim realized how tired he really was, he was starting to fall asleep.

He knew if did though, Abby would leave and go back to her apartment for the night. He wanted to learn some of the signs that Annie would probably use in the morning.

A few minutes later, he heard Abby by the front door and figured she was getting ready to leave.

She walked past him heading toward his bathroom and a few minutes later, she came back. He hadn't noticed that Abby had put a bag by the door.

"Abbs..." Tim began, but he was so tired and she just took tugged at his hand.

"Come on, you looked exhausted." Abby told him.

"Abby, this is..." Tim began.

"Tim, I'm staying the night. You're too tired for me to teach you anything to night, so I'll have to stay." Abby replied.

"Abby, you don't have to. This is not the way to for us to start over." Tim protested.

"Timothy McGee, it's not like we're going to have sex. You need sleep and you need me here to help you understand what you're niece needs." Abby said.

After a minute, he allowed her to finally, pull him to his feet.

He got into his bed and right before he fell asleep he felt Abby get in on the other side. Then without thinking about it, he wrapped his arms around her.


	5. The McGee's Meet Their Granddaughter

**NCIS:**

**WHERE IS, SARAH MCGEE?**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do no belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sarah calls Tim at work, but before she can tell him what she need to tell him...the phone line goes dead. Tim gets to Sarah's apartment...to find she's been kidnapped. 5 years later the team gets a call to the scene of a dead petty officer. A link is found between a 5 - year - old cold case and the dead petty officer. McAbby and Tiva**

**CHAPTER 5: ADMIRAL & MRS. MCGEE MEET THEIR GRANDDAUGHTER...**

**TIM'S APARTMENT...**

**FRIDAY MORNING...**

Someone shaking him and felt his arms wrapped around something.

"Not now, Sarah. It's Saturday." Tim mumbled and felt movement beside him.

"Timmy..." Came Abby's voice and Tim opened his eyes, as he realized he had been dreaming.

_**DREAM *  
>It was a Saturday and Tim had been trying to sleep in, after working on his something he had been writing part of the night.<strong>_

_**Four-year-old Sarah was trying to wake him up, but he was tired and didn't want to get up. **_

_*** END DREAM.**_

Tim looked over to see Annie was looking at him and then looked to his right...

Finding that his arms were still holding Abby.

"Morning, Tim. How did you sleep?" Abby asked as she signed good morning to Annie.

"Better...than I have in a long time. I've missed waking up beside you." Tim told her, Annie was shaking his shoulder again trying to get his attention.

"She's hungry and we need to get up anyway." Abby said and Tim looked at the clock.

05:00

His alarm would be going off in an hour anyway. Tim reached around Annie and turned off his alarm before it went off. Then Annie grinned and jumped off the bed, Abby had already gotten up and followed her.

Tim got up and stretched, then found some clothes for the day taking them into the bathroom.

"Hey, Abbs..." Tim said poking his head in the kitchen.

"Yeah, Tim?" Abby asked, she was already fixing something to eat for Annie.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. Could you..." Tim began.

"Go on, I'll keep an eye on her." Abby told him.

"Thanks and thanks for helping me." Tim said, and then walked down the hall.

He wondered how Abby was so good at taking care of Annie and it was almost as if they were married.

He wouldn't tell Abby how many times he had dreamed about this, but in his dreams...

He and Abby had been married, with their own family.

After his shower and getting dressed, he walked into the kitchen. It was half an hour later, that Abby had taken a shower and gotten ready and then they had gotten Annie ready.

The night before Abby had also picked up a few sets of clothes and some toys at the store for Annie to keep her busy.

He strapped Annie (with her teddy bear) into the car seat they had found in the petty officers car. Gibbs had shown him at the crime scene the day before how to buckle her into it, so they could take her back to NCIS.

Making sure he had the toys that Abby had picked up, he got into his car and followed Abby to the Navy Yard and NCIS Headquarters.

**NCIS SQUAD ROOM...**

Tim walked into the squad room with Annie and Abby right behind him.

"Probie, you and Abby get..." Tony began.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said smacking him on the back of the head as he walked through with his cup of coffee.

Gibbs sat down at his desk and then noticed Abby and Annie standing beside Tim's desk.

"Hey, Gibbs." Abby said and then knelt down beside Annie.

She signed something to her, pointing first at Ziva and then at Tony. Tony and Ziva watched as Annie signed something back.

"What did you tell her?" Tony asked.

"Probably that you're a monkey's butt." Ziva muttered as she and Tim laughed.

"I told her who you two are." Abby told Tony.

"Yo..." Tony began.

"She didn't tell Annie that you are a monkey's butt." Gibbs as Abby signed something to Annie, and then Annie turned to Gibbs and smiled.

"I didn't tell her yet, Gibbs." Abby said standing up.

"You better n..." Tony began.

"I could and if you tried anything...I would like to remind you that I am one of..." Abby began.

"I know, so did you stay at McUncle's last night?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I went over to try and teach him some of the signs. He was falling asleep and I stayed to help him." Abby said then got Annie's attention.

She signed something to her, Abby took Annie's hand and picked up the bag of toys and they headed toward the elevator.

Tim knew that since Tony knew that Abby had stayed last night he was not going to hear the end of it and Gibbs would...

"McGee! Conference now!" Gibbs barked heading for the elevator that would be empty by now, Tim got up and followed.

"McUncle is in trouble now." Tim heard Tony tell Ziva.

**THE ELEVATOR...**

After stepping in Gibbs hit a button and then the emergency switch.

"Boss, Abbs..." Tim began.

"I know, Abby was there to help." Gibbs began.

"After work Abby went to get a couple of things. She was going to come by and teach me some sign language, but I was falling asleep..." Tim began.

"Rule 12...has never applied for you and Abby. You two were breaking that rule before you started working here." Gibbs told him.

"How did you know you that Abby and I talked about that last night?" Tim asked.

"Because she came to me a couple of weeks ago and I reminded her of the same thing I just told you about. Just don't hurt her." Gibbs told Tim.

For a minute, Tim just stood there and then it sunk in...What Gibbs had just said?

"Wa...boss, are you saying..." Tim began to stutter and Gibbs looked at him.

"Just remember to keep it out of the office." That said Gibbs hit the emergency switch again.

"Can I go see Abby and Annie now?" Tim asked.

"We need to focus on the case; you can go see them later." Gibbs said as the elevator doors opened and the two walked back to their desk.

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

"...'ppend last night?" Tony was asking Ziva.

"It's none of your business, Tony." Tim said sitting down at his desk.

"Did you two get..." Tony began.

"DiNozzo! The case!" Gibbs barked.

The four set to work checking every lead to answer the questions about petty officer Alexander Ducan and Sarah McGee.

Trying to get answers...

Tim was pouring over banks statements, but they were not finding anything out the ordinary, so he began to look in other places.

Whoever had killed Annie's father, and whatever happened to Sarah...?

They were doing a good job of covering their trail, Tim knew it was just a matter of time before the person slipped up and there would be a break in the two cases.

'Sarah's disappearance and the murder of Alexander Ducan.'

"Agent McGee?" Came a voice and Tim looked up, his parents had been escorted to the squad room.

"Hi, Tim, where is she?" Katrina asked.

"She's down in Abby's lab. Boss, is it..." Tim began.

"Go ahead." Gibbs said with a nod.

So Tim took his parents to the elevator and when they reached the floor, Abby's music was going as loud as it always was.

Tim was used to it, but his parents looked a little shocked.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

"That's pretty loud." Katrina McGee said to her son, as they got closer to the lab.

"She always has it that loud. Abby!" Tim yelled entering the lab and Abby spun around.

"Hey, T..." Abby stopped and taking the remote, she turned off her music.

Catching the first sight of Abby (the way she dressed and the tattoos), Katrina was a little shocked.

She had heard from Sarah that Tim had dated a women named Abby and she knew this had to be who Sarah had been talking about.

"Hey, Abs...This is my dad, Admiral William McGee and my mom, Katrina." Tim told her.

Before Abby could say, anything Annie came out of her office teddy bear clutched in her arms.

William and Katrina looked at Annie and realized that she looked just like Sarah had.

"Tim, you didn't tell us...that she looked just like Sarah did when she was four." Katrina said and looked amazed.

Annie looked over at Abby and Abby signed to Annie who that these were her mommy's parents. Then Annie looked at Tim's and her mom's parents.

"Her name is Annie Ducan." Tim said as his parents continued to look at Annie.

"You sign very well." Katrina told Abby. "My parents were deaf..."

Abby didn't say anything.

"Have you found anything on Sarah yet?" Katrina asked as William stood silently by her side.

"I'm trying, but I haven't found her yet. I'm not giving up until I find her." Tim said and for the first time his father looked at him.

"You better find her." William told his son and you could feel the tension in the room.

"Sarah never told us she was seeing someone." Katrina said just loud enough.

"I didn't know either, she called me the day she disappeared and said there was something she had to tell me. I was on the phone and then the line went dead, by the time I got there Metro police were already there and Sarah was gone." Tim told them.

Annie seemed to notice it and looked scared once again.

"Tim was the first one Annie trusted and the one that brought to NCIS." Abby said and both Tim's parents looked at her and then Tim.

"What happens when you have to leave NCIS and go somewhere that you can't take Annie?" Katrina asked.

"I brought her here yesterday and since Abby is the only one besides our boss that can sign, I left her here in the lab..." Tim began.

"Is that really a good idea to have a 3 1/2 year old in this lab?" William asked and sounded as though he disapproved...more than likely he did.

"She has toys in Abby's office to keep her busy." Tim replied.

Katrina suggested that the five of them (Abby, Tim, Annie, William and herself.) could go get some lunch. Inviting Abby so Abby could tell them what Annie was saying, Tim was beginning to understand some of the signs.

However, Abby knew more then him and his parents. As always, the Gibbs radar was on and Gibbs walked into the lab, just in time to hear the suggestion.

"Go; just get back here in a little while." Gibbs said when the other noticed he was in the room.

"Thanks, Gibbs." Abby replied, and then signed what the plan was to Annie.

Annie got a big smile on her face, then...

William, Katrina, Tim, Annie and Abby left for lunch. They decided to go to the cafe not far from the Navy Yard.


	6. The Argument Between Tim And His Father

**NCIS:**

**WHERE IS, SARAH MCGEE?**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do no belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sarah calls Tim at work, but before she can tell him what she need to tell him...the phone line goes dead. Tim gets to Sarah's apartment...to find she's been kidnapped. 5 years later the team gets a call to the scene of a dead petty officer. A link is found between a 5 - year - old cold case and the dead petty officer. McAbby and Tiva**

**CHAPTER 6: THE ARGUMENT BETWEEN TIM & ADMIRAL MCGEE...**

**CAFE...**

**NOT FAR FROM THE NAVY YARD...**

They found a table and it wasn't long before they ordered.

Annie seemed to be enjoying herself sitting between Abby and Tim.

Abby was sitting between William and Annie, while Tim was sitting between his niece and his mom.

A few minutes later, the food arrived and they began to eat, everything seemed to be going great...

"You should have done a better job protecting, Sarah." William said and the table began to tense up.

"I was at work, dad. She called me...I told you already." Tim replied.

An argument broke out between the two McGee men. Katrina tried to calm down William as Abby tried to calm Tim down.

Annie looked at the faces, she knew something was wrong and didn't want to be here anymore.

Annie got up and not paying attention, she began to run.

The Tim had been the first one to notice and he took off at a dead run, grabbing Annie just before she got to the street.

She was crying and he carried her back to the table.

"Sorry, mom. I think I need to get back to work." Tim said and turned to leave, Abby caught up with him.

The three of them started walking back to NCIS, since it wasn't far.

Tim noticed that Annie was signing something and still crying pretty hard, Abby signed something back.

"She thinks that what happened at the table was her fault, that's why she ran." Abby told him.

"It wasn't her fault, my dad brings that up every year that I go there on the day that Sarah disappeared. He has to keep reminding me how every time I'm supposed to protect someone...I somehow mess it up." Tim said and Abby grabbed his arm making him stop.

"Timothy McGee, what happened when you sister was taken was not your fault and you have never failed to protect anyone." Abby said making him look at her.

"There have been times I was supposed to protect you and you almost always got nearly killed or hurt." Tim reminded her.

"Tim, that's in the past and we can't change that. That night you told me not to open the door, but it was my choice when I did. You have never and I mean NEVER failed to protect anyone. You just saved Annie, before she ran into the street. Isn't that protecting someone?" Abby asked and Tim smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Abbs." He said wrapping one arm around her.

Tim with Annie in one arm and his other around Abby, the three made their way back to NCIS.

**NCIS SQUAD ROOM...**

Once there they took the elevator and stepping out of the elevator there was a flash of light and Tim almost dropped Annie, but she clung to him.

It was a second before Tim realized it was Tony and he had taken a picture.

"Couldn't resist. You know what I think, Ziva. I think they make a nice family." Tony said with a smile.

"Hey, Abbs, do you want to shock him and see if he'll take a picture?" Tim asked looking at Abby.

Looking into his eyes and though no words were said, she knew what he meant. She nodded then Abby and Tim not caring who was watching. Tim kissed Abby, as many people in the squad room were looking their way.

The kiss was only broken, when Tim felt a light tap on the back of his head and at the time, he felt the tap...there was another flash of light.

"Sorry, boss." Tim said automatically and looked around, just as Gibbs walked over to where they were by the elevator. "Never apologize. What are you sorry about?" Gibbs asked. "Didn't you just smack the back of my head?" Tim asked as Ziva and Tony roared with laughter.

"Nope, I wasn't even here. I want to know what everyone is doing and why they're not working though!" Gibbs barked.

Still laughing Tony and Ziva made their way over to their desk.

"If you didn't..." Tim began, but felt it again and this time looked at Annie.

She just smiled and tried to look innocent.

Now Abby was laughing to as Gibbs smiled.

"Hey, Probie, how does it feel to be smacked by someone who's not even four yet?" Tony called still laughing.

"I don't know, Tony! I'll let you know as soon as you grow up!" Tim called back.

Ziva laughed harder and Abby joined in as Tony attempted to glare at him.

"Hey, Tim...You could always...send Annie over...to give, T-Tony... a...head slap!" Abby said still laughing as hard as she could. "David, DiNozzo, McGee! Back to work! Abby take Annie back down to your lab or I'm going to let her give all of you a head slap!" Gibbs said.

Abby took Annie and made her way to the elevator, but you could tell she was a little upset at being yelled at by Gibbs.

Tim watched Abby go into the elevator with Annie; he knew that being yelled at when she was clearly the favorite had upset her.

"Boss? Abbs..." Tim began; Gibbs was already getting up from his desk and heading for the elevator.

They knew he was going to see Abby and would talk to her.

Therefore, Tony decided to take advantage...

"Hey, Probie, didn't get to ask you earlier...does the boss know that you and Abby are breaking rule 12?" Tony asked.

"It was just a kiss." Tim said as he fought back a smile, not looking up from his computer.

"It looked like more then that to me and Annie got you good." Tony said as he started to laugh again.

"Get your mind out of the ditch, Tony." Ziva said and Tim glanced at the two, wondering if there was something going on between them.

"It's gutter, Ziva, get you mind out of the gutter. So what happened with you and Abby last night?" Tony said as he looked over at her and smiled.

"Nothing, she got a bed and a few other things for, Annie. Then we just sat on the couch and talked..." Tim told him.

"Did you two..." Tony began, but got a head smack and this was the light tap that Annie had given Tim.

"Back to work, DiNozzo!" Gibbs told him and after Tony glanced over at Ziva with a smile.

"How's Abby?" Tim asked.

"Keeping busy with your niece and her workload." Gibbs told him.

"Boss, can I..." Tim began.

"If you two want to keep your jobs...quit sending messages to each other." Gibbs said still looking at his paperwork.

The tapping of the computer keys stopped, and then after Tony and Ziva gave each other one last look...they got to work.

"You can go play house with your girlfriend and niece in a little bit." Gibbs said and Tony looked at Gibbs.

"Yo..." Tony began and Tim just smiled as Gibbs barked that there was work that needed to be done.

"Yes, my girlfriend." Tim said with a smile just seeing the look on Tony's face.

The phone rang and after picking it up, Tim almost dropped it in shock...something Tim thought he would never hear...

"Sarah? Is that you...Sarah?" Tim asked, because he had been sure it was her voice.

The line had gone dead; Tim got to work and tried to trace the call.

After getting the location Gibbs, Tony and Ziva followed Tim as they ran for the elevator.

It didn't take long for them to get to the place where Tim had traced the call, when they got there...it was too late. Sarah or whoever had called was nowhere to be found.

Tim looked around and almost couldn't believe his eyes...

After a little over five years, they might have a break in his sister's case.

Lying on the ground was...


	7. Could This Be Real Or Is It A Dream?

**NCIS:**

**WHERE IS, SARAH MCGEE?**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do no belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sarah calls Tim at work, but before she can tell him what she need to tell him...the phone line goes dead. Tim gets to Sarah's apartment...to find she's been kidnapped. 5 years later the team gets a call to the scene of a dead petty officer. A link is found between a 5 - year - old cold case and the dead petty officer. McAbby and Tiva**

**CHAPTER 7: COULD THIS BE REAL OR COULD THIS BE A DREAM...**

**THE SCENE OF WHERE THE CALL WAS TRACED TO...**

Using gloves he picked up the cell phone that was lying there, he noticed that there was blood on it and hoped if it was Sarah's that she was okay.

Once back at NCIS Tim took the stairs to the floor with Abby's lab as fast as he could and was almost out of breath, when he ran in Abby's lab.

**NCIS...**

**ABBY'S LAB...**

Abby looked up in alarm from where she had been sitting on the floor with Annie.

"Ti...what's wrong?" Abby asked.

"I...need you to find out..." Tim couldn't finish Abby got up, and then took the evidence bag from him.

"Where did you get this phone?" Abby asked.

"I got a call and I heard her voice, Abby...it was Sarah! She was there! We were so close!" Tim told her and Abby looked at the blood on the phone and then at him.

"It's going to be okay, Timmy. We know that she's okay." Abby as she got to work.

She took the blood off the phone and began to run it, tried pulled a print and put it in the system, then checked the phone for the last call made...NCIS.

Abby wrapped her arms around Tim in a hug and then they looked down at Annie wrapped her arms around his leg looking up at him.

Tim smiled and picked up his niece who put her arms around his neck.

"Are you teaching her to give everyone hugs like you do?" Tim asked and Abby smiled back.

"No, Tim, she just trusts you and if I was teaching her that...she would be hugging everyone...Tony, Ziva...even Gibbs." Abby told him.

"Who would be doing what?" Tony asked as he walked into the lab just behind Gibbs and in front of Ziva.

"Nothing, why are you down here?" Abby asked.

"To make sure you're not..." Tony began, but Gibbs smacked him and Annie giggled.

"Why is it when I get head smacked she laughs, but when she does it to you...she doesn't make a sound?" Tony asked Tim.

"Because..." Tim didn't finish.

It was then they got a match on the blood and sure enough, it was...

"Ti-Tim...it's Sarah's blood, but that..." Abby began.

"We have to find her; she's been missing for over five years. Why hasn't she tried to contact me before now?" Tim asked and Abby made him look at her.

"Tim, we're all here as a team to help you find Sarah. Remember...you do not have to go through this alone and we're here for you." Abby told him putting both her hands on either side of his face to make him look at her.

"I know, I have to find her...you heard my dad earlier." Tim said.

"I already told you that it wasn't your fault. Tim you couldn't have stopped it from happening, because you didn't know it was going to." Abby told him.

"Probie, don't blame yourself. Abby's right there is no way this is your fault and we're doing everything we can to find her. Now you tell you parents..." Tony began.

"My dad won't talk to me and I can't tell my mom that I heard from, Sarah. Then I found out where she was, but when I got there she wasn't there." Tim said with a sigh.

"Here, Probie, this might help you a little." Tim held out his hand and Tony handed him a couple of pictures.

One was Tim coming into the squad room with Annie in one arm and the other around Abby.

The other was Tim pulling back from kissing Abby and Annie's little hand on the back of his head smacking him.

"Thanks, Tony." Tim said giving a small smile.

After a few minutes Gibbs, Tony and Ziva headed back up to the squad room to go over everything they had been going through from petty officer Ducan's house and looking at Sarah's old case file.

Abby took a quick peek at what Tony handed Tim and smiled, before turning back to her machines.

"Tony is right about what he said earlier." Abby said her back to him.

"What's that?" Tim asked putting Annie down, because she was getting heavy.

Annie then made her way back toward Abby's office and found her teddy bear.

"That picture is proof..." Abby didn't finish as she looked back at him.

"Abby..." Tim began sounding a little annoyed.

"We do make a nice family." Abby told him as she looked over at him.

"Are you saying you want to get married?" Tim asked.

"Not now, we just got back together. I-I have thought about it though." Abby told him and smiled at his shocked face.

It would mean everything to him if he could just ask her and have her say yes, but now didn't seem the right time...not yet.

"I have to. I don't know how many times I..." He hadn't meant to tell her that.

"What, Tim?" Abby asked as she turned to face him.

"I've thought about it a lot before and even after we broke up." Tim said.

Then once again, the lab doors opened, Ziva and Tony came in. You could tell by the look on their faces that they had found something.

"Hey, Probie, you need to grab you gear we have a lead!" Tony told him.

"Sarah?" Tim asked, but Tony and Ziva were already headed back toward the elevator.

"I'll see you when you get back." Abby said giving him a quick kiss before he ran out of the lab.

**A FARM...**

It was over an hour later when they finally reached a farm, but it looked deserted.

"Are you sure this is right?" Tim asked as he got out of the back seat.

"Yeah, we went through everything and this was buried pretty deep in the files." Tony replied.

"Sometimes it does do good to look through papers and not always use a computer." Ziva said.

Their guns drawn Ziva and Tony went on either side of the house heading for the back, while Tim and Gibbs made their way to the front.

Then the four of them met in the house each checking different rooms and it was in the bathroom, in a tub where they found...

"Sarah!" Tim yelled running to her side.

She didn't look so good, her face was covered in blood and there were other visible bruises.

"T-Tim...A..." Sarah said as tears filled her eyes, but her voice came in a hoarse whisper and she seemed so weak.

"Annie's fine, she's with Abby and we've been taking care of her. Bo..." Tim began.

"I've already called an ambulance." Gibbs said from the doorway.

"Boss, I can't wait that long. We have to get her to the hospital now." Tim said and went to pick her up.

"McGee, we don't know how bad she's hurt and..." Gibbs began and Tim glared at him.

Tony and Ziva were not that surprised to see that Tim was not going to listen to Gibbs.

"She's been missing for five years, she has a bad cut and who knows what else. I'm taking her to the hospital now and will take the car with or..." Tim began, already gathering Sarah in his arms.

Other agents had just shown up to give them back up, because Gibbs had his gut feeling that it was not going to be easy.

He then headed for the door, this was too easy and something just had to happen. Tim had just gotten Sarah out of the house and into the car, when the sound of gunfire started coming from the direction of the barn.

Tim made sure Sarah was covered then took his place as him, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva returned fire.

After what seemed a long time it stopped and they heard the people who had been coming out of the barn cursing. One of them...he had to be the leader...was yelling at the other five that they should have had more ammunition.

The six took off in different directions, but it wasn't long before three went down fighting and Ducky had to be called to come for their bodies.

The other three were taken back to NCIS.

Gibbs climbed into the driver's seat, Ziva beside him, Tony just behind Gibbs, Sarah who was leaning on Tim and sobbing.

Tim didn't care if the others saw him crying, he was just happy to have finally found Sarah after five years and just held her as they made their way back to DC.

Tony had called Abby and told her they had found Sarah, she said she would bring Annie, and she would meet them at the hospital.

Then with one arm around Sarah, Tim pulled out his cell phone...

"Mom...She's alive and we're on our way to Bethesda...yes, I'm sure...no...We're taking her to get her checked out...I know...I just couldn't take it...I know...see you there...bye." Tim hung up and looking beside him, he couldn't believe that they had finally found Sarah...ALIVE!

Although all the questions that had been running through his mind for the past five years surfaced again, but he would have to wait until she was better to ask her.

As Sarah leaned against him, Tim leaned his head back and fell asleep.

Knowing it wouldn't be long until he would be woken up, so they could take her into Bethesda.


	8. Connecting The Suspect To Two Cases

**NCIS:**

**WHERE IS, SARAH MCGEE?**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do no belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sarah calls Tim at work, but before she can tell him what she need to tell him...the phone line goes dead. Tim gets to Sarah's apartment...to find she's been kidnapped. 5 years later the team gets a call to the scene of a dead petty officer. A link is found between a 5 - year - old cold case and the dead petty officer. McAbby and Tiva**

**CHAPTER 8: CONNECTING THE SUSPECT TO THE TWO CASES...**

**BETHESDA...**

"Probie, wake up." Tony said and Tim opened his eyes.

'It hadn't been a dream; Sarah was home and safe at last.'

Sarah was taken in and the doctors took started to take care of her.

Tim couldn't help, but watch...she had not woken up or said a word since he had found her and she realized he was there.

Tim followed Gibbs, Ziva and Tony to the waiting room that is where he found his parents, Abby and Annie.

**THE WAITING ROOM...**

"Tim!" Katrina said coming over to her son.

"When I found her she was weak, but she knew I was there. I told her Annie is okay, she hasn't said anything since I put her in the car." Tim told his parents, as he felt Abby slip her hand into his giving it a gentle squeeze.

Except for his parents, Tim, Annie, Abby, Gibbs Tony and Ziva the waiting room, was empty.

So when a doctor came in a couple of hours later, they all looked up...

"Is there anyone..." The doctor began.

"We are." William said before the doctor could finish.

"How is she?" Katrina asked.

"I'm Dr. Elizabeth Mackenzie. She's been through a lot and she's fighting. We've run test and checked her over, she was beaten and she is severely dehydrated." She told them.

"Can we see her?" William asked and after a second's hesitation, Dr. Mackenzie nodded.

"Abby, I need you to keep Annie..." Tim began.

"I know, go on. I'll take her back to NCIS and get started on the evidence so we can finish this case, okay?" Abby asked.

"I'll be there in a little bit." Tim told her as he gave her a kiss and Annie a hug.

Just before he left the room, he saw Annie sign to Abby.

When he reached the room his mom and dad were already on Sarah's left side, so he stepped up to her right side.

"Where has she been all this time?" Katrina asked as she leaned against her husband and took Sarah's left hand.

'How did this happen? Where have you been? You have to wake up soon to tell us.' Tim thought, but didn't say anything aloud.

Sarah had many bruises, a cut on her cheek that had been covered.

It was just hard to believe that this was Sarah. She had been through a lot, but what had she been through that couldn't been seen.

Tim knew that she was dehydrated and had been beaten; he was going to kill for what happen to Sarah.

After a while, Tim left and headed back to NCIS, he wanted to see...he couldn't think of a word to describe them...that did this to Sarah and then he would kill them.

**NCIS...**

**OBSERVATION ROOM...**

Tim stepped into the room and made his way over to look through the glass to see the person who had been holding Sarah prisoner.

From what sound far away Ziva asked something, but Tim didn't hear her and couldn't answer. He couldn't believe who sat in the interrogation room...

"Probie!" Tony said and it didn't seem to be the first time.

"I'm going to kill him!" Tim said with an anger that he rarely showed, Ziva and Tony stopped him from leaving.

"Wh..." Tony began.

"Don't you remember him?" Tim yelled throwing one arm in the direction of the interrogation room.

Tony and Ziva looked again, and then they remembered him.

"He was on..." Tony began.

"He was the first cop I talked to at the scene when I got there! That's why the case went dead so fast and why I'm go..." Tim tried to go for the door again, but Tony and Ziva still had a hold of him.

"Listen, Pro...Tim, you can't do that. We still need to know why and if you go in there we won't..." Tony started.

"You didn't see my sister! She's not even awake after what that ******* did to her!" Tim yelled at Tony.

"I know ho..." Ziva began.

"How can you know how I feel? My sister is alive, but it's going to be..." Tim began.

"I was held in that camp in Somalia for months before you found me and you don't know half of what I went through there. I also went a lot of other things long before that." Ziva reminded him.

Hearing this both Tony and Tim looked at her...she never talked about Somalia and she still kept a lot of her past guarded from everyone.

The spell over the observation room was broken when the door to the interrogation room opened and slammed shut...

SHOW TIME!

**INTERROGATION...**

Gibbs had a look on his face and was giving the guy his Gibbs stare.

Their suspect Metro Police Officer (Gregory Sloan Daniels) was in HUGE trouble for messing with a part of the NCIS extended family!

"That b**** was always talking how her federal agent brother would find her and save her. I can't believe it took you so long...I guess if you work as a Federal Agent you have to pass the test for becoming an idiot, not if you become a..." Gregory began with a smug smile, before Gibbs could do anything to hurt the guy...

"Agent Gibbs, we need to talk." It was Director Vance and Gibbs turned his glare on Vance.

RULE 19...NEVER, EVER BOTHER GIBBS IN INTERROGATION

**THE HALLWAY...**

He did eventually step out into the hall with Vance, even though they wouldn't have needed to open the door.

The three agents stepped out of the observation room, by this time Tony and Ziva had let go of Tim.

"I'm going to be handing this case off to another team, it seems that..." Director Vance.

"If you hand this off to another team...we'll all be there to help them." Tony told him.

"Agent DiNozzo..." Vance began.

"Director, you didn't see what he did to my sister." Tim said speaking up. "

Agent McGee, I know what happened to your sister and I can't have you on this case. I will let the rest of..." Vance began.

"Y-you can't take me off this case...I've been on both cases from the beginning." Tim told him and for a minute, Vance looked confused. "Both cases?" Vance asked confused.

"Our dead petty officer Alexander Ducan and Sarah McGee, both cases are related..." Gibbs began.

As Gibbs continued to talk to Vance, Tony and Ziva made their way to the squad room to see how the piece of scum (that's just putting it nicely) related to the cases of Petty Officer Ducan and Sarah.

Tim was still steaming and told the other two that he was going down to the lab to be with Abby and Annie.

Tony didn't attempt to make a joke about Tim and Abby in the lab, playing house.

Tim's temper, which seemed already close to the surface would earn Tony more then a head slap.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

Tim stepped into Abby's lab, her music was going at the usual volume and Annie was nowhere to be found.

"Tim, are you okay?" Abby was in front of him with her hand in his.

"Wh-where's Annie?" Tim asked.

"In my office. Tim, I think she's noticed the fact that today was something about Sarah. What's going on, Tim?" Abby asked.

"Director Vance pulled Gibbs out of interrogation and saved the guy's life. He wouldn't have one if Tony and Ziva would have let me go." Tim told her sitting down in his chair.

"I'm glad Tony and Ziva held you back and Gibbs was pulled out. I don't want either of you going to jail over..." Abby began.

"He was there that day and he was the first one I talked to." Tim said and Abby looked confused.

"Who are you talking about?" Abby asked.

"Remember Sarah's case? The reason we didn't have much evidence and it went cold so fast...is because it was a cop that kidnapped her..." Tim began.

"The first cop you talked to at the scene? Tim, I've been going over the evidence and there's something I need to show you..." Abby led him over to the evidence table and picked up a picture.

It seemed with this case and Sarah's...one shock after another just kept coming.

"Th-that's him an..." Tim looked toward Abby's office.

"Annie's father, his aunt Armina and her son... Gregory Sloan Daniels." Abby told him.

"Do you know when this was taken?" Tim asked as he looked at the back of the picture. "About fifteen years ago just after G..." Abby began.

"I don't want to use his name." Tim told her.

"All right...right after Petty Officer's Ducan's cousin joined the police department." Abby said.

Tim sat down at his chair by the workstation and began to type, just as Gibbs made his way into the lab and looked around.

"Wh..." Gibbs began and Abby pointed toward her lab.

"Abby, discovered the connection between that beast in interrogation and Annie's fa..." Tim began.

"Gibbs, can I go see him and tell..." Abby began and she looked as mad as the rest of them team.

"No, Abbs, what's the connection?" Gibbs asked.

"Bo-boss, we found..." Tony began as he followed Ziva into Abby's lab.

"Annie's father and he are cousins." Abby said and they all looked at her.

"Cousins?" Tony asked and seemed shocked.

"Yeah, I found this picture that was taken fifteen years ago." Abby said as she showed the picture to the three.

"Anything else, Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I got the bullet that killed Annie's father from Ducky and I can tell you it came from a 9 MM Glock." Abby told him.

"He's de..." Tony began.

"Good work, Abbs. DiNozzo, David! Let's go!" Gibbs said walking out of the lab.

"So McGeek gets to stay down here and...Ow!" Tony yelled as the sound of a hand connected with his head.

Tim turned to face Abby and she looked at him.

"You did it Abbs, both cases are connected and once we find out why Sarah disappeared..." Tim began.

"No, Tim, we did it. The whole team had a hand and you were the one that saved your sister. I heard someone at the hospital say that if you would have waited for the ambulance...you saved you sister and she's going to be okay. We got him, Tim...These cases are over." Abby said as she put her arms around his neck, but still standing about an arms length away.

"We still don't know why Sarah disappeared and why we didn't find her sooner though." Tim told her.

"I know, Timmy, we will." Abby said and he pulled her to him, and then kissed her.

After a minute, he pulled away.

"I love you, Abb. You don't know how much. I'm so glad that you're helping us to catch the criminals...instead of the other way around. Because..." Tim began.

"Timothy McGee, you better watch what you say or do I need to..." Abby started to say and Tim just smiled at her.

"No, that's what I was just telling you. I'm glad you're on my side and helping to put the bad guys away." Tim told her and then looked down when he felt someone hit his leg.

Annie was standing there by him and looking up. Abby let go of Tim and stepped back.

Annie signed something Tim knew what she said, because he had seen it the day before. It was getting easier for Tim to notice the sign language.

"I think we can go talk to Gibbs and tell him that we need to get out of her, because Annie's hungry." Tim said after looking at the clock and seeing it was 16:45.

"Just let me shut everyone down for the day." Abby told him and began to shut down her machines.

A few minutes later, the three of them headed to the squad room.

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

When the three of them made their way to Tim's desk so he could pick up his things Tony and Ziva looked up.

Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby looked in surprise as Annie walked over to Gibbs and signed something.

Gibbs nodded, smiled and signed back,

'Okay, see you later.'

"Boss, wh..." Tony began.

"It wasn't about you, DiNozzo. Go ahead and get out of here you three." Gibbs said and Annie who seemed to be hanging around Abby to much gave Gibbs a hug.

Then after Annie waved at Tony and Ziva, the three left.


	9. Tim Gets A Call Sarah Is Awake

**NCIS:**

**WHERE IS, SARAH MCGEE?**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do no belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sarah calls Tim at work, but before she can tell him what she need to tell him...the phone line goes dead. Tim gets to Sarah's apartment...to find she's been kidnapped. 5 years later the team gets a call to the scene of a dead petty officer. A link is found between a 5 - year - old cold case and the dead petty officer. McAbby and Tiva**

**CHAPTER 9: TIM GETS A CALL THAT SARAH IS AWAKE...**

**TIM'S APARTMENT...**

Tim was sitting on the couch, they had grabbed a pizza on the way home...

'Wow, Abby is only here to help me out with Annie and it feels like we're married. I wonder when she got so good at take care of kids so little...I wonder what she will be like if we ever had kids. Maybe it will happen this time.' Tim thought.

They had finished eating, and then Abby had taken Annie to give her a bath and get her ready for bed.

"Tim!" Abby said she was shaking him and then Tim realized he had fallen asleep.

"What?" Tim asked sitting up, then noticed that Annie was standing there in her pajamas and had her teddy bear.

"Annie just wanted to tell you goodnight." Abby told him.

"Why don't both of us tuck her in?" Tim asked standing up and Abby agreed.

Annie climbed into the bed, gave each of them a hug, and then signed something to Abby.

Abby looked a little shocked but before she could reply the little girl had fallen asleep.

A few minutes later Tim and Abby sat on the couch, Tim just had to make sure he was right about what he saw.

"Did she call you Aunt Abby?" Tim asked and Abby looked at him.

"Yes, I mean she thinks that I'm married to you. Because for the past day and a half the three of us have been living in your apart..." Abby was rambling.

"You don't like the idea of her thinking of us as married?" Tim asked.

"It's not that, Timmy...I just thought this is what I never wanted." Abby said and looked over toward the wall.

"Abbs, what's wrong?" Tim asked putting a hand on her cheek and turning her to face him.

"I-I don't know. I'm confused and you know I never get confused. I..." Abby began.

"Abby, slow down and talk to me. What are you confused about?" Tim asked.

"I know I love you and I also know that since you found Annie. I've been given something I was sure I never wanted...a glimpse of being married and having a kid. Now I'm not sure anymore." Abby said and he could see fear in her eyes as well as many other emotions that couldn't be named.

"If you want to go back to th..." Tim began.

"No, Timmy, I don't want to go back. I want to be with you, but...I'm scared." Abby admitted at last.

As the last word left her mouth, she started to cry and this shook Tim, because it took a lot to make her cry. He took one her hands in his and reached up with the other to wipe the tears away.

"Annie, calling you Aunt Abby is what scared you the most isn't it? Abbs, you don't have to be scared of me. You know I would never hurt you." Tim said and kissed her lightly on the lips.

After a minute, she pulled away.

"I know, Tim. I guess I was just a little more shocked then I knew. I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to get mad." Abby told him and he looked at her wondering what she was thinking, but she wasn't giving anything away.

"Abby, why..." Tim began.

"Promise me." Abby said holding up her pinky.

"Just tell me." Tim said and Abby took a deep breath.

"Annie may have found out about a certain tat and what it says." Abby told him and he looked at her in shock.

"Abby! You told Annie about the tat I got to impress YOU?" Tim asked and then Abby grinned.

"Nope, just wanted to see your expression. You better watch what you say in front of her now, she's beginning to lip read." Abby replied.

"Hey, I just realized something. Your birthday is coming up at the end of next week." Tim said.

"Give him a prize he's telling everyone in the room what they already know. You know it is, Tim." Abby told him.

"Are you still going to your birthday dinner with Gibbs?" Tim asked and she looked at him curious where this was going.

"Yes, why do you want to know?" Abby asked.

"No, reason. I was just thinking." Tim said with a smile.

"Thinking about what?" Abby asked.

"You." Tim told her, taking the knowledge she had just given him and storing it.

"Exactly what are you thinking about, McGee?" Abby asked, but he wasn't about to tell her.

He just hoped that everything he was planning would work. If Sarah couldn't help him, he was sure he could ask Ziva...but there was no way he was asking, Tony.

"Of all your tats and wanting to see if you have any new ones." Tim teased her.

"Tim, Annie, is sleeping in your room. So, you can just get that out of your mind and telling me what you were really thinking. I can tell you're planning something, I can always tell what you thinking." Abby told him.

"I can't tell you what I'm thinking, because it's a surprise." Tim said.

"Do I need to remind..." Abby started.

"If you kill me and leave no forensic evidence...you will never know the surprise." Tim pointed out and kissed her again, before she could ask him anymore.

Pulling back, he looked at her and saw she was feeling the same thing he was, their love for each other had never died. It had stayed there after they broke up; maybe there would be more in the future with them.

"Tim!" Abby said and looking rather irritated, as she always did when he ignored her.

"What?" Tim asked coming out of his thoughts.

"Come on, I think you're falling asleep." Abby said getting up and pulling at his hand.

"No, I'm not. I'm just thinking about a few things and I'm worried about, Sarah." Tim replied.

"I know..." Abby began, but it was then Tim's phone rang and he got up to grab it from beside the door.

"Mom? She did...did she say any...I can't...I just put Annie to bed...all right...bye." Tim said, as he hung up, Abby could tell that by the look on his face something had happened.

"Sarah's awake, isn't she?" Abby asked.

"Yes. Sarah's awake and she's going to be okay." Tim said and putting his hands on either side of Abby's face...he kissed her.

"Go see Sarah and tell her how Annie is doing." Abby told him.

"Abbs..." Tim began.

"Tim, I can tell you want to. Go see Sarah and the two of us will be fine. I was getting ready to take a shower and get some shut eye soon anyway." Abby said.

**THE HOSPITAL...**

**JUST OUTSIDE SARAH'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

A nurse had just walked out of Sarah's room.

"You're the federal agent brother, right?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, is Sarah okay?" Tim asked.

"I'm Samantha, she's doing better and is awake, but I've been told to by her doctor, you're to not interrogate her on what happened." Samantha told him.

"She's my sister, I..." Tim began.

"I know, but the doctor thinks since you're a federal agent that you're going to start asking questions since she's awake." Samantha told him.

"Thanks." Tim said and as Samantha walked down the hall toward the nurses' station, he walked into the room.

"Hey, Tim." Sarah said and Tim saw in her eyes a look he had seen at least once before...the same look Ziva had just after being rescued from Somalia.

"Feeling better?" Tim asked.

"I just went through hell, remember? I've been hiding for five years, then I am kidnapped a second time and I don...where's Annie and Alex? Are they okay?" Sarah asked and looked worried.

"Annie's fine, I found her the other day. I didn't bring her, because she's asleep. Abby has been helping me take care of h..." Tim began.

"Abby? The one that cleared my name by find the drugs in my peanut butter?" Sarah asked.

"Yes..." Tim began.

"What about Alex? How did you know who Annie was?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, the other day the team and I got called to a crime scene..." Tim started.

"Alex...he's d-dead, isn't he?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, I saw toys and found Annie in her room. She looks just like you, so I had Abby run test and Abby is the one that found out that Annie is deaf. Abby knows sign language and when I took Annie into her lab...Abby signed to her." Tim said and Sarah started to cry.

"I loved him. Annie knows about her father doesn't she." Sarah said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, she told me that just before he was killed that he told her to hide..." Tim said and wanted to ask her the questions that everyone wanted answers to, but stopped knowing he couldn't.

"I have been trying to convince Alex we needed to go to NCIS, because I was tired of hiding. He finally agreed...HE FINALLY AGREED! We were about to go get Annie...when they showed up, Alex was already headed down the hall to get Annie and I was right behind him. We heard the door and then someone grabbed me and dragged me out. I heard a gunshot..." Sarah was crying harder.

"Sarah, stop!" Tim told her, as her blood pressure began to rise, she didn't seem to hear him.

"I knew they had shot Alex and they forced me into the car...I didn't know if Annie was okay. I was scared they would find her and kill her too, just to get back at me for what I told them about my brother being a federal agent when they kidnapped me five years ago..." Sarah was sobbing and couldn't go on, Katrina hugged her daughter and Tim's father looked at him.

Tim knew that look...his father was angry, but Tim didn't know what about. The fact that he was still blaming Tim for letting Sarah get kidnapped five years ago or what he had just heard.

Just then, Samantha the Nurse came back into the room and looking furious.

"I told you not to question her." Samantha said and stuck a needle into the IV.

"I didn't, she started telling me. What's that?" Tim asked.

"A sedative." Samantha said as she checked the machine and then Sarah, then left.

"I didn't want her to tell me, I should have waited." Tim said and walked out of the room.

"Tim!" Katrina called after her son, but Tim did not stop or turn around.

He ran out of the hospital, got into his car and was surprised where he ended up.

**GIBBS HOUSE...**

Getting out of his car, he locked the doors and then walked into the house finding his way to the basement. Gibbs was awake, but Tim was surprised even though it was well past midnight by now.

"McGee, what are you doing here? I thought y..." Gibbs began, but Tim cut him off.

"Sarah's awake...the day petty officer Ducan was killed. He and Sarah were on their way to see me at NCIS. Sarah's been trying to convince him for five years and he finally agreed. I didn't question her boss; she just saw me and told me everything..." Tim took a deep breath and Gibbs just waited because he knew there was more

"...the day she called me at NCIS five years ago, she was crying and I thought it was, because she had just found out about Annie. I didn't think it..." Tim finished.

"It's not your fault, McGee and you just said yourself you didn't know. You've been trying everything you can for five years to find her and never gave up." Gibbs told him.

"I know, Abby's been telling me the same th..." Tim said, but Gibbs stopped him.

"Then listen to her. You had better get home; she called earlier and told me where you were headed. She's worried about you." Gibbs said and Tim just nodded heading for the stairs.

Tim started up the stairs and then stopped halfway up, because a he remembered his plan of what he wanted to do.

"Boss, I have a surprise for Abby. I was just wondering if I could come and give it to her when you take her for her birthday dinner." Tim said and Gibbs looked at him.

Then nodded his head in agreement and told Tim where he was taking Abby. Tim thanked him, finally heading for home.


	10. Abby's Birthday

**NCIS:**

**WHERE IS, SARAH MCGEE?**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do no belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sarah calls Tim at work, but before she can tell him what she need to tell him...the phone line goes dead. Tim gets to Sarah's apartment...to find she's been kidnapped. 5 years later the team gets a call to the scene of a dead petty officer. A link is found between a 5 - year - old cold case and the dead petty officer. McAbby and Tiva**

**CHAPTER 10: ABBY'S BIRTHDAY...**

**TIM'S APARTMENT...**

**ABBY'S BIRTHDAY...**

A few days ago, Sarah had been released and was happy to have Annie back. The day that Sarah and Annie had seen each other, Annie just wouldn't let Sarah go.

Since then Sarah and Annie had gone to live with, Tim and Sarah's parents. Until Sarah was back on her feet, because she had been unable to go back to the house she had been sharing with Alex for the past five years.

A little less then five years ago just after Annie had been born, Alex and Sarah had gotten married. It had been a small wedding in another town and had not invited anyone they knew, because the people that had kidnapped her...they were still after her.

After Sarah had been released, Tim had at Sarah insistence taken her to the house to get the things her and Annie would need. It was no longer a crime scene. Tim had watched and he saw how hard it was for her to go there.

She said she would come back and sort through the rest of it, but couldn't do that now. Tim had told her that everything would be put in a storage unit, until she was ready to go through it, so she wouldn't have to come back to the house again.

Then he told her, that she and Annie could stay with him. Sarah had told him that since he had taken care of Annie, she wanted him to have more time to spend with Abby.

Tim had gone to visit them at his parent's house and Annie was always thrilled to see him, Tim had learned enough sign language so that he could talk to her now.

Today was Abby's birthday and as nervous, as he was he knew it was the perfect day. It had only been a little over a week since they had talked and gotten back together, but Tim knew today would be the best day.

He didn't want to wait until her next birthday and he had already talked to Gibbs.

So a yesterday he had gone to lunch by himself, after telling Abby he had something to do and not to ask, because it was a part of the surprise for her birthday. He had come back just a minute before his lunch break ended.

Tony had hounded him about where he had been and Ziva had a look on her face that she had a good idea. Tim had not said a word, just telling them to show up at the restaurant and they knew that was where Gibbs was taking Abby for dinner.

That's when Tony really started to pick on him and Tim still refused to tell him why.

He had picked Sarah and Annie up a couple of hours before after he had gotten off work it was a Tuesday. Tim got up and Sarah who had been watching a movie on TV, with Annie playing on the floor.

"Ready?" Tim asked and Sarah got up, this made Annie look up and Tim signed to her that it was time to go.

Annie grinned knowing what her part was going to be in this plan, because Tim had asked her about it the other day.

First, he had talked to Sarah to see if it would be all right.

**THE RESTRAUNT...**

Tim, Annie and Sarah met Tony and Ziva just outside the restaurant door. Tim made sure that him, Sarah, Tony and Ziva were out of sight.

Then he spotted Ducky and Palmer.

"Timothy, Jethro told me you had something planned for Abigail and said he thought you might want everyone here. How are you my dear, Sarah?" Ducky greeted them as Annie took off.

"Glad to be home and better now that I know Annie is okay." Sarah replied.

**GIBBS AND ABBY...**

Abby had her back turned away from the door and did not see Annie approaching them. She saw something in Gibbs eyes and knew he was hiding something, and then she saw him looking just behind her.

She looked and was surprised to see Annie; Annie came to stand beside her.

'Will you marry my, Uncle Tim?" Annie signed and Abby looked at Gibbs.

"You knew what Tim was keeping from me." Abby said and Gibbs nodded.

"Yup, he came to me and asked me where I was going to bring you. Are you going to answer?" Gibbs asked.

Abby turned back to where Annie had been, but now instead of Annie it was Tim standing there. He was holding a unique ring that was just her style. Abby looked up into Tim's face and knew that they had only been dating a little over a week...there was only one answer for the question.

"Yes, Tim." Abby told him and after he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Happy birthday, Abbs." He said as he pulled her to her feet and kissed her.

Everyone in the restaurant had been watching, now it was clear what the little girl had asked. They all began to clap for the two.

"It's about time, probie." Tony said walking up.

"Tony, what are you doing here? What is everyone doing here?" Abby asked, but wasn't to surprised to see the whole team.

"Well the other day McGeek went on lunch and we noticed he didn't take you with him. He got back just a minute before lunch ended; he came back. I asked..." Tony began.

"Skunked him is more like it." Ziva said.

"Badgered, Ziva, it's badgered. McSecret just told Ziva and me to meet him here. We got here and Ducky was already here. He had Sarah and Annie with him. Congratulations and happy birthday." Tony said as she gave him a hug after letting go of Tim.

"Thanks, Tony." Abby replied.

By this time, the others in the restaurant that had watched the show were slowly returning to their own dinners and conversations.

"Yes, Abby, congratulations." Ziva said as Abby gave her a hug.

"Maybe Tony will ask you next." Abby whispered in Ziva's ear and Ziva pulled back with a smile.

"What was that about?" Tony asked seeing the smile on Ziva's face.

Abby and Ziva just laughed as they pulled a few tables together and everyone found seats.

The waitress, noticing that the group had joined Abby and Gibbs walked over and took everyone's orders.

Then for the next several hours, they laughed, talked and had a good time. Tony and Ziva offered to give Sarah a ride home a while later.

When Sarah said that she and Annie needed to get home, because Annie was falling asleep on her mother's lap.

The night ended and everyone went their separate ways.

Abby left with Tim, since Gibbs had brought her. It didn't take them long to make it back to Tim's apartment.

"I can't think of a better birthday and a big part of this was because, I'm with you again." Abby told Tim her head was on his shoulder as he shut the door. "Abbs, it's not over yet." Tim said and she looked at him seeing something in his eyes, just before he kissed her.

Her arms made their way around his neck and before she knew what she was doing, she was unbuttoning his shirt.

They had to pull apart for air and he looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tim asked with a hint of a smile.

"Timothy McGee, we've been back together for a little over a week, you ask me to marry you and then you just kissed me! This was a part of your plan all along and you're asking me that?" Abby accused him, as his smile got bigger.

"Come on, Abbs." Tim said and took her hand.

They somehow made it to his bedroom...

There could be no better birthday!


	11. Helping Sarah And Annie Move

**NCIS:**

**WHERE IS, SARAH MCGEE?**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do no belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sarah calls Tim at work, but before she can tell him what she need to tell him...the phone line goes dead. Tim gets to Sarah's apartment...to find she's been kidnapped. 5 years later the team gets a call to the scene of a dead petty officer. A link is found between a 5 - year - old cold case and the dead petty officer. McAbby and Tiva.**

**CHAPTER 11: HELPING SARAH AND ANNIE MOVE...**

**A LITTLE OVER THREE MONTHS LATER...**

**SATURDAY JUNE 3rd...**

**TIM AND ABBY'S APARTMENT...**

A few weeks after Tim asked Abby to marry him, her lease had ended and she had moved in with him.

Sarah was doing a little better, though she was still going through a tough time.

Alex had been her husband and she loved him. He had found out that his cousin Gregory Daniels, who worked in narcotics was a dirty cop. Getting into the drugs himself; had then sexually assaulted someone on Alex's team and had almost killed her.

That was what Sarah was going to tell Tim that day, but had been kidnapped before she could. During the time that Gregory had Sarah five years ago...he had beaten her then to and she had come very close to losing, Annie.

Alex had tracked down Gregory and rescued Sarah. For the four and a half years after that, Sarah had stayed hidden, until Alex had been killed and she had been kidnapped by Gregory once again. She denied that he ever raped her, but they knew he probably had.

Sarah was still dealing with being kidnapped, beaten and losing Alex all at once. She was seeing a doctor who told her she had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and was in therapy.

It had taken her a month to finally, start searching for an apartment. She went to apartment after apartment, but said none of them felt right and she couldn't explain it. Then one became vacant in Tim's apartment building. Tim told Sarah and then they talked to his landlord, a few days ago Sarah signed the lease.

Today they were going to the storage unit, where she would finally be going through everything that had been moved out of the house. She had been asked by Tim and their parents if she was sure she was ready to do this.

Sarah had started to become a member of the NCIS family and they to asked her if she was ready. She said she had to or she wouldn't have anything for the apartment.

Something made Tim wake up and he looked at the clock 7 AM. Then he realized that Abby was getting sick again, that had been happening a lot over the past couple of weeks.

He was out of bed and heading for the bathroom, when he heard her sobbing.

"Abs?" Tim asked knocking.

"C-come on in, Tim. W-we need to talk." Abby's voice came as she continued to sob and this worried him.

Opening the door, he found her sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Wh..." Then he spotted the two pregnancy tests by the sink.

"Ti..." Abby began as he got up to look at the test.

"Pregnant?" Tim asked looking back at her.

"Yes." Abby said just above a whisper and he looked at her, but she didn't look at him.

"Abbs?" Tim asked.

"Come on, we have to go get ready to meet everyone." Abby said getting up, but he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Abby, talk to me." Tim told her.

"Can we talk about this tonight?" Abby asked, but Tim was not willing to let it go that easily.

"Abby, just tell me what's wrong." Tim said and then she did look at him, there were tears in her eyes.

"I didn't want it to happen this soon! I thought we would be married and it would be just us for a while, before we started thinking about kids!" Abby replied and he pulled her into his arms.

"You did really well a couple of months ago with, Annie." Tim reminded her.

"I know, I-I'm just not ready to have kids right now! Timmy, I'm confused and...Scared." The last word came out in a whisper and he almost didn't hear it.

"I know, but remember that I'm with you not matter what." He said pulling back and making her look at him.

"I hate these mood swings I've been having and I just can't...I just can't think!" Abby yelled and Tim smiled.

"I know, Abby." He told her, but that was a mistake.

"You know? No, Tim, you don't know what it's like! You are not the one that's pregnant!" Abby yelled at him.

"Abby, I may not be the one that's pregnant...but I have noticed one thing..." He didn't continue and she glared at him.

"What?" She demanded.

"How you glow and how beautiful you are. The way you always have been to me." Tim said and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and then stated to kiss him back.

Tim was a little surprised when she pulled away and hit him in the shoulder hard.

"Ow, what was that for?" Tim inquired.

"For trying to make me forget why I'm mad at you. Tim, are you m..." Abby began and he saw the question in her eyes.

"No, Abbs. I could never be mad about this, because I'm getting what I always wanted...us getting married. Do you feel better?" Tim asked her after seeing some of the fear leaving her eyes.

"I think so. Timmy, do you think we could just keep this between us for now?" Abby asked and he smiled as they left the bathroom, heading toward the bedroom to get ready.

"Sure, but it won't be for long. Why don't we set up an appointment for Monday and get it confirmed, okay?" Tim said and Abby smiled for the first time.

"Sounds good. You're probably right about not be able to keep this little secret for long though. Ducky is a doctor and Gibbs has his all-knowing sense. Knowing Gibbs he'll be down in my lab next week asking me." Abby said as she began to get ready.

As Tim watched Abby start to get dressed, he couldn't resist. Walking up behind her, he put his arms around her and began to kiss her neck. She just leaned back against him for a moment and then pulled away.

"What?" He asked trying to act innocent, when she turned around and glared at him.

"Don't do that to me or we won't be able to go help your sister. We said we would meet everyone there at nine and it's..." Abby looked at the time her eyes going wide.

"...Tim! It's almost ten minutes to nine." Abby yelled and neither of them could believe how much time had gone by since they got up.

**STORAGE UNITS...**

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER...**

Tim pulled up to the unit, and then he and Abby got out of the car.

Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, Sarah and Annie were already there.

Tim and Sarah's parents had been unable to make it, Ducky had said he would have love to come and help, but had other things to attend to.

Palmer was away for a weekend with Breena, they were planning their wedding for next spring.

"Don't lift anything heavy; just give all the heavy stuff to Tony." Tim whispered and Abby laughed, just as Annie ran over to the both of them giving them a hug.

"Hey, look who's finally here...McLate and Abby. Did you two get lost or did...Ow." Tony said.

'Can I hit him to?' Annie signed.

Gibbs, Ziva, Sarah, Abby and Tim laughed at what Annie had just signed. Tony didn't find it funny though.

Ziva and Tony were also starting to learn sign language.

"Ready?" Tim asked as he looked over at Sarah.

"No, but I already told you it has to be done." Sarah replied, Tim unlocked the door and then opened it.

It was a few hours later and they had gone through almost everything; Abby had let Tony have all the heavy stuff and only went after the light boxes.

Gibbs had been watching Abby for the past few hours and he had his suspicions. Then he saw her as leaned against the car that she and Tim had come in. He walked over to talk to her and see if he was right.

Though he eyes were closed, her eyes Abby knew it was Gibbs standing in front of her.

"You okay, Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Fine, Gibbs. Tim and I just had a few things to talk about this morning." Abby said and wanted to tell him, about her and Tim having a baby.

The time wasn't right though she and Tim wanted to make sure, before they told anyone.

**EIGHT O'CLOCK THAT NIGHT...**

Abby fell on to the couch exhausted and Tim sat down beside her.

They had just gotten down moving Sarah and Annie into the apartment.

After thanking everyone for their help and telling them they could come back the next day, Sarah had told everyone she'd get the rest done. Gibbs, Tony and Ziva had left leaving only Tim, Sarah, Abby and Annie.

Looking over at the couch Annie was laying down with her teddy bear...you guessed it sound asleep.

"Abby." Tim said after a minute looking over at her.

"Hmm?" Came Abby's reply.

"Come on, let's get to bed." Tim said helping her up, she barley opened her eyes as they walked down the hall.

She got as far as getting her shoes and socks off and then let her head hit the pillow. He lay down beside her, even though he wasn't tired and wrapped his arms around her.

Abby just moved as close to him as she could. He kissed the side of her neck and then after a couple of hours, he to fell asleep as well.


	12. Annie's Birthday The End

**NCIS:**

**WHERE IS, SARAH MCGEE?**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do no belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sarah calls Tim at work, but before she can tell him what she need to tell him...the phone line goes dead. Tim gets to Sarah's apartment...to find she's been kidnapped. 5 years later the team gets a call to the scene of a dead petty officer. A link is found between a 5 - year - old cold case and the dead petty officer. McAbby and Tiva**

**CHAPTER 12: ANNIE'S BIRTHDAY & THE END OF THE STORY...**

**SATURDAY, JULY 22ed...**

**THE PARK...**

It had been June 5th when Abby and Tim had gone to the doctor, after telling Gibbs they would be late. He had come down after she got back, Tim was right behind him and he asked her if she was pregnant.

Just as she confirmed it telling him yes...Tony, Ziva and Ducky had walked in. Sarah had already guessed the night before when Tim and Abby had to go have dinner with her and Annie.

Now Abby watched as Annie played with a few friends that lived in the building. Five-year-old, Cassandra (Better known as Cassie) and her twin brother Calvin.

Then there was Ethan who was four. It turned out that his parents (Dinah and Isaac) just a few years before Ethan was born, they had moved to the united stated and become citizens.

They had come from Israel and Ziva got along great with them the three would sometimes talk in Hebrew. Ethan spoke Hebrew as well as he did English.

"Abby." Came a voice from beside her and she looked over to see Tim.

"What?" Abby asked it came out in a sort of growl.

"What were you thinking about?" Tim asked.

"How we will probably be sitting here in four years doing the same thing, but it will be our baby celebrating his or her birthday. I can't wait until this baby is born." Abby replied as she leaned her back against him.

"I know and I'm glad you decided to give us another chance." Tim said, as she turned her head, he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Hey, can't you two save it until you get home?" Tony joked as Tim and Abby broke the kiss.

"You know Tony, once you ask Ziva to marry you and she's pregnant, maybe you'll think differently." Abby told him.

Ziva was sitting at the table with them next to Tony and she smiled. By the look on Gibbs face, he had already known the two were dating.

A couple of hours later after the cake and presents, the kids started to get a little cranky.

It was time to head home, so everyone went their separate ways.

**DECEMBER 18th...**

**TIM AND ABBY'S APARTMENT...**

The last few months had gone by so fast; Abby and Tim had been married on August 5th.

It had been just after Ziva (Abby had been the one to figure it out and tell her) and it had later been confirmed she was pregnant.

A couple of weeks later Tim and Abby moved into their new to bedroom they had moved with the help of Ducky, Palmer, Breena, Sarah, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva.

Tim had gotten home from work just a couple of hours ago.

Tony had been complaining all day, because he and Ziva had gotten into yet another argument.

Though it was unclear, what had happened and the two of them had spent part of the day sending death glares at each other.

Tony had two months ago finally gotten up the courage to ask Ziva to marry him. She was now five months pregnant. They were having a boy and had decided to name him, Lucas Jethro DiNozzo.

As soon as Gibbs realized Tony and Ziva had been dating, but trying to keep it a secret and was now pregnant...rule 12 was out the window.

Abby had been in pain off and on all day.

She had been in the bathroom and then it happened...her water broke.

"Timmy!" Abby called coming down the hall.

"Is it time?" Tim asked and then saw a look of pain on her face.

"No, I thought I would just call your name to get your reaction." Abby snapped and regretted it.

A few minutes later, they were headed out the door.

On the way, they had stopped knocked on Sarah's apartment, but kept moving.

Then Tim had called the team to tell them.

**BETHESDA...**

**DECEMBER 20...**

**14:45 PM...**

Abby had been in labor since nine thirty on December 18th and was now exhausted, Tim now sat on the bed beside her.

He was holding their new daughter, Megan Nicole McGee.

There was a knock, the two looked up as the team, Sarah, and Annie entered the room.

'This is your cousin, Megan.' Sarah signed.

After a few minutes of the two signing back and forth. Annie asking why Megan was so small and where babies come from. She met her new cousin.

Megan was handed to Sarah, Gibbs, Ducky, Ziva and then Tony.

They all commented on how beautiful she was.

"She looks just like A...both of you." Tony finished, because the two had shot him a glare.

After a while, everyone left and it was just Abby, Tim and Megan.

Abby was the second to fall asleep after their daughter. Tim put Megan in the bassinet and lay down beside Abby, just holding her.

"You did great Abbs. Thank you for giving us a chance and the family I wanted." Tim said and fell asleep.

**Sarah continued with her treatment for the Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder and began to work at NCIS helping people find where they needed to go when they got there.**

**Sarah had started dating again, but was careful about who she went out with.**

**Annie, who started seeing a doctor, is also seeing what happened to her father. She is slowly beginning to open up.**

**It was a few months later on April 20th that Tony and Ziva welcomed, Lucas Jethro DiNozzo to their family and got a surprise...not long after Lucas was born. He was joined by his twin sister, Jennifer Caitlin DiNozzo. She had been hiding and no one had known about her.**

**Jimmy and Breena had gotten married just a little over a month before on March 25th, just a few days after spring. However, they had yet to announce they were adding to the growing NCIS family.**

**Every time Gibbs looked at the three agents and Abby he would just shake his head, he had known since that day at the diner that this would happen.**

**It was just unclear when and in a way he was happy for them, even though he would never again have what they had. He had long ago lost what he had...Shannon and Kelly.**

**This was his family...not related by blood, but they were still a family. Tony, Ziva, Abby, Tim and even Sarah had become a part of the family.**

**Annie, Megan, Lucas and Jenny were his...grandkids.**

**THE END**


End file.
